The vampire and the prey
by iansomerhalderfanforever
Summary: After being treated that she will never have anyone to love. She doesen't have any friends. Until it is the limit for her she is going to runaway because of all the horrible things. She thinks it will turn back good when she arrives in Mystic falls. Suddenly there are quite a few animal attacks. More and more she keeps getting blackouts and end up back in her room. How it will turn
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChapter 1. runaway/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I just came home from a long and painful day of school when my parents arrived and already left. Without saying anything, when they walked away I found a note on the kitchen table that read "Emily you can take care off yourself, we are going to dinner then we also have somewhere else we will be we will come home until you are sleeping greetings mommy and Dad, "I hated my life I really just wanted to die but I would not give that satisfaction to everyone. When I was just thinking back to what already had happened in my life. When I was little my parents had hoped for a son. A son that my dad could play football with and also is be talking about the birds and the bees and see him to grow. But when they knew it was a girl they diden't wanted it they wanted to get rid of me. I still can not believe it. When I was seven and the director had to come with my parents. Due to a misunderstanding that was cleared the next day. That day my parents said "we hate you and hope you will die alone you will never find someone who loves you and we diden't wanted you." Today was worse than the rest of the days. They had once again were picking on me they stole my cellphone and my wallet afterwards. So while I could not call a couple of boys raped me in the class I diden't dare to tell anyone yet because they said "If you tell anyone I come personally to your house and I will kill you myself no one will miss you and you know what your parents would even thank me for doing it. " When the flashback was done I began to cry in myself I knew that nobody would comfort me because I was all alone. Everyone teased me at school and my parents hated me. Until the last straw for me. I calmly walked to my room and began to pack. I whispered to myself "Now I will no longer cause problems and they can hold a party because of me gone." When I was calme I walked out got in the car and started driving. I did not know where I to go but I knew I had to leave. Sobbing, I sat behind the wheel thinking of "I will now be rid of all my worries and problems." Eventually I arrived in a small village called Mystic Falls I knew they weren't going to find me here. Because i had no phone or wallet anymore I could do nothing. Now I had to wait until I get my new card. Because I rememberd always that my parents had a piggy bank at home filled with all the money they had saved since my birth, I immediately taken it all. I kept driving around the small creepy town I did not really know for sure if there even was a hotel open. Until I drove to one. It was just not for long open then it would be closed. Soon I signed up and I had a room. Fortunately, they diden't asked my passport. Quickly I walked into my room and lay down on the bed. I fell fast asleep when I got up I got into the shower. Once I was finished I wrapped myself in a towel just when there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute," I cried when I quickly had the bathrobe on so they could see nothing. Apparently it was the hotel clerk informing me that the buffet was just opened. "Thanks I'll be right down after I dressed," I hurried down to see all the delicious food on display in front of my nose. It looked like it was for an important person and it was really just for me because the town is not so much because the visitors got a lot of animal attacks happened. After I had eaten my breakfast I went to the town where I could get a temporary passport because I told them over the phone that was stolen, they would immediately create a new one. Once my temporary passport was already there then I had only to fill my name and personal things. Afterwards I asked the receptionist where the school was and she immediately pointed the direction. Because I was at school I could not give up my study's just my parents and the bullies at my old school. While I was driving around. When I walked into the school I saw lots of people staring at me because they haden't seen me I thought. Even a few guys started whistling at me as I watched I knew nothing at the middle school but when I could register the next day I would immediately go to school. Because I still had my school supplies brought from home, I had almost everything except friends or anyone else. I was of the evening planning to visit one of the most popular teen hangouts to drive. Outside I saw a huge neon sign that said the burning grill. I thought it was an appropriate name for a dining restaurant. Slowly I walked in and saw kids my age to looking after me but I have not really noticed. When I was just sitting there for two boys came to my place for flirting with me. "Hey, baby, where are you from?" I heard one of those guys say. "Why do they leave me alone?" I asked still little in myself. Immediately came a waitress my order record. "go away," I said to myself. "What will it be?" she asked in an irritated way. I had already had noticed that she was not here for fun.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I ordered my food, she left ten minutes later she came back with french fries and a burger. It looked delicious it was also because I had eaten nothing the whole drive. Soon I had done I saw a mysterious man sitting at the bar he seemed to be a 24 year old of he saw that I looked at him briefly, I looked away. For one last glimpse of the mysterious man he was already gone. "That was weird moments ago he was still there and now he suddenly disappeared after I looked at him," I thought. Whille I turned around I was almost scared to death. The mysterious man who just now Sat at the bar is sitting across me, grinning he said. "Good day, I see you're not from here so I'm sitting here to welcome you my name is damon. and what is your name?" "My name is E. .. Emi ... Emily."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do you ask that?" I asked nervously because I diden't knew that man at all and now suddenly he began to ask my name. "Do you have a last name Emily?" he asked in a nonchalant manner. "It is Belleur," I replied hastily. "Nice to meet you miss Belleur," he said as he took my hand in his to give a kiss but I found it weird because nobody today does it. "So what exactly is your name?" I asked still shocked after that kiss. "My name is Salvatore," he answered me. I was already up to leave and already told Damon "It is a pleasure to meet you." I said as I stood volatile. While I quietly was walking on my way out. I saw Damon standing with a sort of blurred vision belustte. "Is everything okay?" I asked. after I asked that he said "It's fine with me but I wonder if it's still going well with you?" I stood a moment of bewilderment. At that moment he began to walk with me dragging behind him in the woods. "What do we do here?" I cried out of fear Afterwards he answered no more I saw only his face into a horrible thing before I knew I had a hazy look and when I awoke I came into my room without knowing what had happened. I could only remind me that I had eaten in the grill. That was when I got ready in a day school in a very special school. I glanced in the mirror and thought i saw a man in the mirror. When I turned around there was nobody in sight. I thought it was my imagination that my head was playing. wIth will probably come by the blackout.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As i arrived at school i was confident walking over to the register for my schedule for the week. I saw what my first class was it was my favorite class. It was history i knew almost everythilng actually a lot of date's. I still know that they teased because i was a super smart girl and also i haden't had the looks. Out of school they woulden't recongnise me but in this school i was gonna show the real me so i had put on my favorite black skinny's and a black blue tanktop my boots had a army like texture but still soffisticated. When i was in my old school we had to weir uniforms what i diden't like. Now i was walking over to my new locker to put all my school books in it as i did that i try'd to find my new class. Soon the bell rang and i still haden't found my class until i came one of my fellow class students across the hall. He yelled at me " What are you trying to look for?" "I'm trying to find the historyclass of a teacher called mister Saltzman." i said yelling back at the boy "follow me i will show you to your class." he said hasty When i arrived in class everybody stop and stared for a while. I quickly hand over my paper to mister Saltzman. Well it's good for you to come in as soon as you could miss Belleur now take a seat there is still one open next to mister Salvatore." Silently i sat down because they were already starting with the lessons. I followed pressicously with the class. Because they were talking over my favorite date the early 18 the century. Suddenly he began naming different dates to see if anyone knew them. Firs of all he asked "When was the battle of willowcreek?" Almost everyone was guessing randomly. I already answered that is was 1865. Everybody was staring at me and wondering how i knew that. "OKay class next question on what date there was the assasination of John F. Kennedy?" Before i could anwser that the guy who was sitting next to me already answerd in my place. "looks like we have a rivalry ok then civil rights act?" suddenly we both said the date at the same time. Before he could ask any more questions the bell rang. I immidiatly cleared out of the class being stopped by the guy who answerd the same questions right. "Hello my name is Stefan Salvatore what is your name?" My name is Emily." I said firmly "How does it come that you are so good with date's?" It was since i was fasinated by the events and History is my favorite class of all times." i said nervously. "Oh i would like you to introduce you to Elena." he said smirking "i'ts nice to meet you both," i said suprisingly/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When it was noon, I looked forward for a table. Eventually once I Sat. I heard Stefan and Elena still call for me to join them. On the one hand, I had no sense but I did not do rude so I went and sat down. Immediately began a blond girl named Caroline me to introduce the whole table. At the table were two other guys named Matt and Tyler was also a girl named Bonnie. Everyone gaped at me with an answer or to say something stupid to say where they would make fun of me. But that group was not so they were all very welcoming and even asked to meet with them tonight. Then you can speak of friends instantly found. When school was over I got into my car on the road driving to the Chill Grill. I recognized it even yesterday all the people I saw here yesterday are there today too. Soon I saw the whole group sit tight and invited me to sit with them. Everyone started asking all kinds. Elena asked in a tone merely curious where I came from and what I do here? Not sure knowing if I would tell the truth. First I tried a lie and said that I came here was for the school diploma that I could not do at home and had my parents' permission. They had immediately guessed that it was a lie and said "Ok now like the truth, we will talk with anyone about honestly." "It's all right then, I tell it." I said in a frightened tone for their reactions seemed fair so I then began to tell about it. "First you have to promise me you will not tell anyone about it?" "Promises." they said in unison "I was when I was hated by my parents at my age of seven, said they even told me that they did not want me later at school I was bullied and could not do so before yesterday is something terrible happening at my school and at home I was tired and happy to leave home, I was so mature I was immediately gone. " Everyone in the group looked at me with shocked eyes as I had done my story. "What did the people at your school then done here to for done with you?" Early news from Caroline avarice. Slowly I opened my mouth, tears in my eyes. "The day before yesterday when I went to school in the morning it was still. They called me out but I was just. When the classes were finished I walked to toilets without knowing that someone was following me. I could hear nothing or nobody. But when I looked back I saw three boys grinned at me. Before I knew they had my mobile phone and wallet removed my pants and their pants dismissed. Because there's no one hanging out around the school, nobody could hear me scream while i was being raped. The only sound I could hear was the laughter of the boys for me to rape and were the screams of my own voice. Then they threatened me that if I told the police that they came to me personally that my parents would give him a medal for murdering me. " "So now you know me sad and pathetic life." I said crying. I was planning to run away but Caroline, Bonnie and Elena started to hug me. I was crying by the fact that I thought back. Immediately afterwards they said all together "You do not worry about them now you are safe and away from them. Here no one will hurt you."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now i was feeling stupid to have told anyone because if they would told anyone. After that the girls had finished hugging me the guys did the same. And to my suprise they already were asking me what their names and everything was. So for now on i understand that they really wanted to be my friends. After i stopped crying a guy came over with a pained looking expression 'I wonder why?'. Stefan why won't you introduce me to this lovely lady over here? I coulden't help but blush. "My name is Emily Belleur." "What is yours?" "My name is Damon Salvatore." He replied kissing the back of my hand making me even blush harder. I swear that i will soon look like a tomato. After he did that he got glares from Stefan who i pressume was his little brother. Damon just shrugged and sat next to me between me and Caroline. Everyone was giving him glares while he put his arm around my waist pulling closer to him. Because of this it made feel uncomfortable. I tried peeling of his hand from my wist but it was no use. So i deiceided to say something of off it. I cleared my throath as if to make a speech. "Excuse me but i think something of yours doesen't belong in my area, so I will ask you nicely GET YOUR FUCKING ARM OF OFF MY WAIST BEFORE I HURT YOU!" That seemed to be taken back by everyone even damon's smirk dissapeared. But it came right back on he looked me right in the eyes as if he was trying to do something. "Your are going to let me touch you whenever i want and you will do anything i say understand?" I coulden't help but say "understand" In my head it was wrong to just let him touch me because i don't even know him but my body said it was okay. Everyone around the table looked angry at Damon. Before i could regered it he was leaning in to kiss me i just did what my body told me and that was to kiss him back. Just as he was to press his lips on to mine i feel a gush of wind. once my eyes our opened i see Damon standing there looking me in the eyes. He orders me again and says "You will let me feed of you whitout screaming you are just going to stand still and be quiet understand?" I just simply nodded. He came closer to me and pressed his cold lips against my neck there soon was an painfull sting. I could feel warm liquid roll down my neck. My vision soon started to blurr until i my body coulden't comprehend and i was falling into a nice slumber welcoming the darkness that overtook me.p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Slowly i began to open my eyes to find myself locked in a sort off cell. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. I began walking towards the door of my cell finding it unlocked. Openening it i noticed i was in the most beautiful house i could have ever seen. Walking upstairs i could see a shadow forming in a distance, i knew immidiatley who it was. It was Elena and Stefan and to my worst desire Damon. All were arguing unaware of my presence until i cleared my throat.. "Excuse me, but can somebody tell me why i was downstairs in a cell? I mean i'm not a criminal or anything just so you know." I answered. "How is it possible? You were dead when i brought you in." Spoke Damon. "Whoah buddy i think you should lay off the alcohol for a while. Because clearly i'm alive Sherlock." I replied hastly. " Guys let's figure this all out but i'm meaning to ask this to Aryanna. Do you know about vampires?" Asked Elena. "Very funny Elena, As if vampires exist .Elena we are not living in a fairytale you know." I answered. " Aryanna i know this might seem weird but vampire do exist and you Stefan and Damon are one." replied Elena. "No, this can't be happening to me not again. Not this time, i knew i was such a freak even my parents diden't want me. What am i to do Elena?" I asked fearfully. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dun dun dun ... What Is going to happen to aryanna now that she is a vampire? If you want to find out keep posted until my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and keep voting and fanning and comment. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Thanks for all the reading done already and when i'm free that would be on saturday then i will write another chapter. Also i now this is short but it will be improved. So laters and have fun.p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I started pacing trying to make amends with what has been told just a moment ago. My eyes were getting tears in them, because i knew becoming a vampire would make my parents words talked to me be true. strongI was a freak. /strongPacing left to right i was startled out of my thoughts by a pair of arms incircling around my waist. It were Damon's arms they felt warm and safe were i would love to stay in forever, but i woulden't he was the one who gave me this damnation. Struggeling against his firm grip, i squirmed out from under his arms freeing myself. Growling and snarling i lept from the house in hope to have a peacefull end, were nobody would disturb my internal peace. Sniffing the fresh air outside i ran and leapt in the forest were my true instincts would be released and were i woulden't have a care in the world. At the moment i was sitting on a ruined piece of furniture because i found a house that looked a lot like the salvatore house. Entering it i could see it was damaged because of all the bugs staying in there. In a matter of time i had tidied it up so now i was up to wandering around the house. Moving down the hall i entered a bedroom that looked really beautifull, it had pictures of a young Damon and Stefan and also what looked to be there parents. Going further i discovered a juwelry box filled with bracelets, rings, necklaces and a really old pocketwatch. I knew immidiatly i found the jackpot of this place, later on i found stuff like clothes and other juwelry so i deceided to take it with me towards Stefan and Damon. Upon entering the house i noticed everyone was still were i left them an hour ago. "Hey guys, look what i found ?" I yelled excited. "WERE DID YOU GET THOSE ? THOSE WERE FROM OUR OLD HOUSE ?" Damon yelled outraged. 'oopsie' I thought. "euh, i got them from that house in the middle of the woods and i thought that it looked that you were so cute. So i thook them, is that so bad ?" I asked fearfull. Immidiatly Stefan came to my rescue and ensured me that there was no problem but he would like to look at what i found. Slowly reaching into my pocket i pulled the wedding bands i found in the juwelry box. Holding them up i noticed that Damon was staring at them sadly so i deceided to give them to him. "Here you go Damon, i noted that they were from someone you loved dearly, am i correct ?" I asked. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDUN DUN DUUUN cliff hanger until next chapter, guys see you strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


End file.
